The Girl From England
by Kaminari Megami
Summary: This time Sazula is the girl from England. Her and Bakura transfer to Domino. But what problems lay in store for them...


The Girl from England  
  
06/01/02  
  
"Class we have two new students. They're both from England." In walked a boy with medium lenghth white hair and a girl with long blue hair. The boy had big brown eyes and the girl had big green eyes. "Class this is Ryo Bakura." Mr.Lee said putting his hand on the young man. "Please, just call me Bakura." He asked in a low voice. "Alright, and this is Sazula Kiroshima." Sazula waved. "You two can sit anywhere." "May we sit together?" Bakura asked. "Of course." Bakura and Sazula walked off into the back row and sat down. "Ok, now today's lesson is about World War Two. Can anyone tell me who the Prime Minster of Japan was at this time." The class was silent. Then Sazula raised her hand. "Yes, Sazula?" "Tojo. He wasn't just the Prime Minister, but also the 'leader' of Japanse army. A very ruthless man." "Very good, Sazula. See class, she's not even from Japan and she knew that." "So, who cares." A blonde boy said. "We just have another know it all... Just like Seto Kiaba." Sazula hung her head. "Joey! That was uncalled for, appoligize to her." He turned to her. "I'm sorry." He said immitating her accent. Sazula felt even worse. "Bakura, I wish we could of went to school in America..." She said looking at him.  
  
Lunch...  
  
Sazula and Bakura sat alone, at a table. "Don't feel bad, that Joey is just a street thug and nothing more." Bakura said letting his accent show. "I know. To think at our old school..." "Everyone loved us." Bakura finished taking a bit of his sandwitch. Across from them sat the blonde and three of his friends. "Joey, that was really mean to say to the new girl." "So, Yugi. It was mean what the teacher said." "Joey has a point." A girl with short brown hair said eating her salad. "But, Tea... Tristian don't you have anything to say. "Yeah, I think Joey was right saying that." "But... Look at them, all alone." "And that's the way they're gonna stay, if that girl keeps up embarrasing us Japanse. Or worse." Joey cracked his nuckles. "Joey, you wouldn't beat her up... would you." "I've thinkin about it, Yug, because thanks to her we have a homework assingment." Sazula looked over at them. "What are you lookin at?!" Joey sqwaked at her. She quickly turned back to her lunch. The bell went off. "Bakura what class do we have next?" "Well, I have Science... You have English." "I'm gonna give that Joey the benifit if the dout and ask him where the classroom is." "I... hope you make it there on time then." Sazula walked over to Joey. "Um... Could you tell me where the English class is?" She asked. "Sure, down the hall and to the left and go straight and then another left and two rooms down." She smiled. "Thank you." "Joey! You're making her go in a circle and end up at the Math room!" Yugi said. "I know."  
  
With Sazula...  
  
"Um... straight turn left and two rooms down." She opened the door and saw Math books. She felt really stupid. "Oh, your the new girl. C'mer." She walked over to the teacher. "What are you looking for?" "The English room." "That's on the other side of the school. Just go straight and when you come to the lockers take a right and it's the door with a big E on it." "Thank, Mrs..." "Kasutla." Sazula went on her way. Joey lied to me... I guess he doesn't really like me for some reason... She thought. "Oh! I'm already twenty minutes late...!" She walked and saw Joey hang out by the lockers. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He looked at her. "Get lost!" "Why did you lie to me?" "Because you gave me an extra homework assingment." "I'm sorry, but that was the teachers dicision, not mine." "Oh, I can't stand you! You even talk like a prep!" She frowned. Sazula forgot about class and ran to the bathroom and cried. "I'm not a prep! I'm just smart..." She left the bathroom after five minutes of crying and saw Bakura coming out of the bathroom. "Bakura?" He turned. "Oh, what's wrong?" He ran over and hugged her. "Joey, called me a prep." "Your not one, if he saw your room he would think something different." "You better get to class now." "I'm not going to class." "What? English is one of your favorite subjects though." "I missed 25 minutes already..." "So, go show that teacher that you can wright, because I know you can." "Your right, Bakura." Sazula walked into the class. "I'm sorry, I late." The teacher turned. "It's alright, Sazula right?" "Yes, Mrs..." "Hagashi by any chaces did you see a blonde boy out there?" Sazula thought: Tell on him or just let him alone...? "No, I didn't." "Well, I wonder where Joey could be today? Were writing about a particular time when we felt really bad and the person that made us feel that way. You can use names, since we probably don't know him/her. We're gonna share them tomarrow." "Ok." Sazula sat down and started wrighting.  
  
Next Day... English...  
  
"Ok, Sazula can we hear yours?" Sazula stood up and walked to front of the class. Joey just happened to show up for class that day to. "Mine is about my first day here." Mrs. Hagashi leaned over her desk wanting to hear this one. "It started in History, since my flight arrived late. In History... I love History class, and Mr. Lee asked a question and no one responded so I raised my hand and answered. Then... Mrs Hagashi I was going to use his name, but he's in here so..." "That's alright go on." "Alright. He said that the class just had another know it all. And that's just were it started... At lunch me and friend Bakura sat at lunch alone it was a change for us because in England we had lots of friends, but anyway the bell rang and I asked him how to get to this class and instead he sent me around in a circle and I ended up at the Math room and then I got directed here, but before I saw him... standing by the lockers I asked him why he lied. And after he told me trhe reson he called me a prep because I use big words and knew thing that he didn't. So I ran to the bathroom and cried and then I saw Bakura and he basically gave me enough courage to come here." "That was a wonderful paper! Everyone I want you to rewrite yours so gives the details like Sazula's did." The whole class groaned. "No, Mrs. Hagashi, please don't make them rewrite it." "Oh it's quite all right. Joey, lets hear yours." "I didn't do one." "Ah, Joey another F, what am I going to do with you?" "Um... Mrs. Hagashi, if Joey doesn't object I would like to totour him." Sazula said with her hand half way in the air. "That's a wonderful idea! But Joey's pretty tuff, are you can handle him on your second day of school?" "Yeah, I usta totour people in England all the time." Joey stared at Sazula angered. "Um, Sazula Mr.Lee and I have talking about Joey grades, could you also help him in History?" "Sure!" Joey growled. Mrs. Hagashi walked over to Joey and leaned over his desk. "Joey, at the rate your going, you'll be here again next year and I know your father wouldn't be happy, right Mr.Wheeler?" "Yeah."  
  
Afterschool...  
  
"Guess what I have to cancel all of my planes for two weeks." "Why, Joey?" Yugi asked. "Mrs. Foringer is now my totour!" Sazula heard this and hung her head. "Um... Joey I'll come over at 6:30, alright?" "FINE!" "You know where his house is right?" Yugi asked. "Uh huh, Mrs Hagashi told me." Sazula walked away with Bakura. "Ya know Joey, it isn't all that bad, a pretty young girl in your room for a couple hours." Joey looked at Tristian. "Shut- Up, I only date Japanese girls." "Joey, that's kinda harsh. She might like you." Tea said. "Ah, who cares! She probably goin out with Whity Tidey." "Geez, I think your jelous of Bakura." Tristian said with a smile. "Tristian... Go'ta Hell."  
  
At Sazula's house...  
  
"Mom, Dad. I brought Bakura home for dinner." "So were eating Bakura tonight dear?" Her father said. "Dad!" "I know, I know." "By the way Mr. Kiroshima, Sazula has to leave at 6:30." "Ah, a date with you?" "No, Dad I have totour a boy at my school." "Oh, already?" "I volenteered."  
  
6:30... 'Knock-Knock' "Joey, get the door!" The door opened. "Hi, Joey." "Come in." He said rudely. "Um... Mr. Wheeler? I'm Sazula and I'm here to totour your son." "It's about time, that school sent over someone for free." They went up to his room. "Ok, we'll start on History. Now in WWII who were the Allies and who were the Axis Powers?" "I don't know." "Come on your living in one of the Axis Powers." "Japan?" "Yes, Now the other two." "I don't know, Germany?" "Yes, yes, one more." "Um... I don't know." "Think pizza." "Italy?" "Yes! Ok, so the Axis Powers were..." "Japan, Germany and Italy." Joey said. "Good, now the Allies." "Um... America." "Uh huh, two more. I'm from one of them." "England?" "Yeah, but call it Great Britian. And the third." He shrugged his shoulders. "French fries." "France!" "Yes!! So the Axis powers were... "Japan, Germany, and Italy, and the Allies were: America, Great Britain and France!" "Good, good. Your gettin it! Ok, do you know who Winston Churchill was?" "No clue." "He was the leader of Britain at that time he said one of the most remembered speeches, it goes: Never has one man owed so much to so few. I think..." "Oh, even you don't know." Sazula smiled. "Now, to wrap up WWII what cities did America drop the Fat Boy and Little Boy on?" "I have no clue." "Man you really don't pay attention do you? Anyway they were Nagasaki and Hiroshima." "The Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941 that's what awoke the 'sleeping gaint'. Meaning America. Yamamato a graduate of Harvard said those very words to Tojo." "Wow, you mean he actually graduated from Harvard?" "Yep, he had alot brains. And then he said that he give Jpan atleast six months before America destoyed their forces and the other Axis forces. Oh another important fact: Mousoleany was Italy's dictator during all of this. And Franklin D. Roosevelt was the pres. in America. I don't remember who France had though, but I dout that will be on the History exam tomarrow." "Tomarrow!" "Yeah, but I told you everything you need to know to get a good grade." "Well, thanks, for the History lesson." "No, prob Joey." "I didn't know WWII could be so instering." She left.  
  
History... Exam...  
  
"Ok, class you have the whole period to finish. Joey actually showed up for a test." "Haha, just giveme a test." Mr. Lee handed him a test. Half though the test Joey get stuck. "Lemme see, I have America and France... Think, oh yeah, Sazula home coutry, Great Britain!" He whispered and wrote it down. With twenty minutes to spare Joey finishes with a smile. "How did ya do?" Sazula whispered to him. "I think atleast a B-." He said with a smile. Mr.Lee collected them. "Ok, for the remainder of class you can talk while I grade these." The whole time Joey had his fingers crossed. "Mr. Wheeler c'mer." Joey got up and walked up to the desk. Joey smiled at his grade. "Well, Joey, tell the class." "An A!" Sazula smiled. "Joey, got an A, did Hell freeze over?" "Kiaba, get a life." "The Seto Kiaba?" Sazula got up and walked over. "Hello, I'm Sazula. I really admire your work." "Thank you." "In England Duel Monsters is a really big game, could I get a cople autographs for me and my friends in England?" "Sure." "Oh, class the talent show in a week." "Yes, I can finally sing!" Sazula says.  
  
Talent Show... A week later...  
  
"And to finish this years Talent Show, we have one of our newest students, Sazula Kiroshima. Singing Oxygen, by the Spice Girls." Sazula took a deep breath and walked out on stage. "There will a time . I know I'm gonna need Someone I can trust, someone who'll fight fo me. That's the I love. This is my time to work things out What I want in life That's the way I love It doesn't really whoever you are Don't matter where you go Just make sure you're ther to answer when love comes around Don't be surprised When loves knocks at you door. Your the prayer that I take Your the smile on smile on my face Every time I breathe in Brings me warmth from within When you touch me I start believing Loving is like oxygen Even when we're so far apart I still feel you in my heart 'Cos you've givin me the greatest gift of all That's the way I love." She finished the song looking into Joeys' brown eyes. Everyone clapped and whistled.  
  
On Sazula's way home...  
  
"Hey, did you sing that for me?" Sazula turned and smiled. "Even when we're so far apart, I still feel you in my heart." She sang bushing his hair away from his face. "Joey, I'm going back to England with Bakura today." "So today was your last day here?" "Yep. Maybe I'll see you again, someday..." She turned and left him standing there. "Oh and Joey, you've givin me the greatest gift of all." He stood there puzzled and then rememnered the song. "That's the way I love..." He murmmered and he lost sight of her. He went home. "Dad, I'm goin to the airport." "Why?" "To stop someone." "Ok, son... What? Wait!" But it was to late he was already out the door and running to catch the bus to the airport. Joey got on the bus about two minutes later and he was on his way.  
  
Airport... "Mom, do we have'ta go?" "Yes, come on, you should be happy." Bakura looked at her. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." "Last call for flight 802 to England." The intercom spat. "Let's go." They boarded the plane.  
  
Just then Joey jumped off the bus and ran for the plane. "Sazula! Sazula!" But she didn't hear, she got on with her head down. "I love you!!" She couldn't hear because of the engines. Sazula sat at the window seat and looked out... and there he was waving his arms like mad man and screaming something she couldn't make out. She waved to him and mouthed good-bye. The plane took off and he was left standing there... staring. "No..." He started to cry. He walked home with his head down.  
  
A year later...  
  
Joey has dropped out of high school and was kicked out of the house, so he roamed the streets. He bearly talked to Yugi, Tristian or Tea anymore... He was still depressed about a year ago. People thought he was insane becuase he would be saying: Even when were so far apart, I still feel you in my heart. The last thing she ever sang to him. Even Seto Kiaba felt bad for him. So out of the goodness of his heart he bought him a plane tick to England and some new clothes. He came up to Joey and said: Joey, I know we never got along, but I just can't stand you hanging around like this so go to England see her again and here are some clothes, and take a shower." Joey looked up. "Thanks, Kiaba." He hugged him. "Go to my mansion and Mokuba will let in to take a shower and then you have two hours till your flight leaves Tokyo."  
  
Meanwhile in England...  
  
"Sazula! Another F! What's wrong with you?" She just hung her head. "Are you doing drugs?" "NO! You know me better than that!" She moped up to her room and went to sleep.  
  
An hour later... "Ding-Dong'. Sazula walked downstairs since her parents went to work. "Who is it?" She asked through the door. "By any chances do you know where Sazula Kiroshima lives. I've been all over England knocking on doors asking." She swung the door open. "Joey!" She hugged him. "What are you doing here?" "I came to visit. And to tell you something..." "What?" "I love you." He kissed her.  
  
FIN, or is it?... 


End file.
